


Sun Kissed Dew

by astr0cat



Category: British Actor RPF, Loki and the Loon, Thor (Movies), Thor: Tales of Asgard
Genre: Based on the apocolypse, Fluff and Feels, M/M, Short fucking story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 15:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7720435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astr0cat/pseuds/astr0cat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on an idea I had which was spurred on by "Goodbye to a World" by Porter Robinson</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sun Kissed Dew

“Thomas, you have to leave.”

The brunette shook his head, curls bouncing with the movement, “I can't - there are still people here! This is my fault, if they should be forced to perish then why do I have the right to be spared?”

Flames danced across the scenery as far as the eye could see, a boiling heat shrouding the once cool breeze.

In front of him stood a ravenette, his lover, “don't blame yourself now,” and the god was taking his hands into his, “you have to leave, just let me do this - let me get you out of this Hell.”

There was a long drag of silenced hesitation, a yawning stretch of time, Tom's eyes leaking while his brows remained knitted, tears riding the slope of his cheeks.

Now Loki was squeezing his palm, squeezing it tight and holding it close to him, “I beg of you.”

Squinting his eyes and shaking his head, mouth agape in a silent sob, “don't leave.”

Embracing his significant other, the god nuzzled his face into the shoulder resting just in front of him, “never.”

Pulling back and locking gazes with the brunette once more he let a whisper ride the wind, “let me give life to a new world.”

And Thomas nodded.

 

Bushes flowering with elegant white petals danced in the wind, the morning dew rolling off of their stems and dripping to the ground.

Vibrant verdant grass flourished in the sunny rays of Spring, plant life blooming every which way as the gentle breeze delivered a soft, feathery kiss to each drop of life.

A mop of chestnut curls bounced around the corner, long legs carrying his naked, sun kissed form along the velvet of green. The smell of lavender clung to his skin while beads and strings rested in his hair, eyes shimmering like the stars.

Quietly walking over to a shrub which thrived with white roses, his eyes only managed to shine a bit more, brimming with stinging tears for the first time that week.

Upon reaching it, his slender fingers grabbed ahold of a single sprout, tips grazing the damp petals with a tender touch.

Breathing in the scent of floral life and rain alike, Thomas let his gaze swim to the sky, “will you come see me today, my love?”

As if on queue, the soft wind swirled around him, forcing lost petals to twirl around him in a vortex like fashion. Giggling childishly, the brunette reached up and grasped one of the fallen flowers that had now tangled itself within his hair, digits softly grasping it and delivering it to the front of his vision. “I never thought that you yourself would be the world...but i'm glad you still remain by my side.”

Once again casting his gaze around him, he took all the possible sites in, wondering what object was Loki and which was not. But that was a foolish thought for Loki was everything; the flowers blooming with life, the birds gliding through the haze of blue, the grass waving beneath his feet.

The god remained at his side just like he had said he would all those years ago, Thomas now immortal and the sole human being residing on this world. It stung but Loki showed himself in small ways; from sending a small vortex of flowers at Tom or making the breeze brush his skin in just the right way that it resembled fingertips. Sometimes under rare circumstances the brunette would even get to witness the ghostly figure, the small wispy strands of air the only things left of Loki's physical form.

And when he would smile at that transparent figure, it would smile back. Never talking, always motioning, expressing, feeling.

And when Thomas would lay on the grass on a cloudy, misty rain filled day, Loki would lay down next to him, invisible to the eyes but not to the touch.

And Thomas would smile and thank him for the world he had put his soul into, surrounding him.


End file.
